scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV Series)
Ed, Edd n Eddy is the longest running original animated series produced by Cartoon Network and created by Danny Antonucci. The series was originally rated TV-G, but the rating was later changed to TV-Y7. The show itself is based on three pre-adolescent boys known as the Eds (whose names are Ed, Edd and Eddy), who hang around their fictional suburban neighborhood of Peach Creek, coming up with scams to con their peers for cash, so they can buy themselves a handful of their favorite treat, jawbreakers. Their plans normally fail though, leaving them in predicaments and situations that always go haywire. The characters almost never leave the neighborhood and adults are never seen, with the exception of Eddy's Brother in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The series was first aired January 4, 1999 on Cartoon Network after being delayed from December 1998, and continues to do so. Originally, there were to only be four seasons; Cartoon Network, however, had ordered two more seasons of Ed, Edd n Eddy, bringing the series' length to six seasons. The sixth season, however, was cut short in order to produce a 90-minute TV movie, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. There were also three holiday specials for Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and a special extraterrestrial oriented episode for Cartoon Network's mini-series "Cartoon Network Invaded," "The Eds are Coming." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show premiered on November 8, 2009 in the United States, officially ending the long-running series. Style Danny Antonucci, the show's creator, made the following comment on the show's stylistic inspiration in an interview: Another aspect of the show's style is the "boiling line" effect, in which characters and moving objects in the foreground of a frame appear to shimmer at their outlines. This is created by tracing the same drawing three times, creating a shimmering effect that Antonucci says brings the characters to life. Antonucci also stated that he opted for the unique boiling line effect in order for Ed, Edd n Eddy to stand out from the other shows on the network. In Popular Culture *In "Eddie Monster," an episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, three boys who resemble the Eds make an appearance along with Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and Pikachu from Pokémon. *In "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door," a crossover between The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door, Billy calls the Eds for help. Later, Eddy is shown popping out of The Delightful Reaper after it is destroyed. *In Greg the Bunny, Jimmy wears an Ed, Edd n Eddy shirt in the episode "Rabbit Redux." *In the My Gym Partner's a Monkey episode of Cartoon Network Invaded, "That Darn Platypus," the Eds are seen on a tabloid newspaper that references the previous part, "The Eds are Coming." *In the Two and a Half Men episode "The Price of Healthy Gums Is Eternal Vigilance," a Plank plushie can be seen on Jake's bed. *In the Sonic X episode "Cruise Blues," Dr. Eggman is suggesting names for his three new flying fortress inventions, with one of them being Eg, Egg and Eggy, making a clear reference to Ed, Edd n Eddy. This refrence was only in the English version of the episode. *In the MAD short "Once Upon a Toon," Edd appears as one of the classic Cartoon Network characters. *In the Uncle Grandpa/''Steven Universe'' crossover episode "Say Uncle", when Uncle Grandpa was looking for Steven's name on the checklist of Cartoon Network characters he had helped, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were three of the names on the list. *In Smosh's "A Merry Gangsta Christmas," at the scene where one of the gangstas says "2 Double Ds," the gangsta pulls out two pieces of paper with the same portrait of Edd (Double D). *In the 2007 film Butterfly on a Wheel, the show can be heard at Tom Ryan's house and is also shown on TV in the hotel room. *In the 2000 film The Kid, the kid (Young Rusty) is seen watching the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" on TV when he is first seen. *In the 2006 film World Trade Center, Ed, Edd n Eddy is on in the background in one of the Mrs. Jimeno scenes. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' is shown on Davey's TV in the film Eight Crazy Nights. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' is seen in the Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps episodes "Fockin Mokky Bokka" and "Jammy Dodgers." *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' is mentioned in Tyga's song "Cartoonz," from his independent debut album No Introduction. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' is mentioned in Big Sean's song "Blessings." Gallery Eds and Dexter in Fosters.png|The Eds in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. What do you mean you're broke.jpg|The Eds' cameo in "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door." Eddy flying out of Delightful Reaper.jpg|Eddy seen again popping out of the defeated Delightful Reaper in "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door." EEnE invaded newspaper.png|The Eds' on a tabloid in "That Darn Platypus." Greg.jpg|Jimmy's Ed, Edd n Eddy shirt. Plank #2.jpg|Plank plushie in Two and a Half Men. ScreenShot.png|Edd in the lunchroom during "Once Upon a Toon." ScreenShot-2.png|Edd seen a second time in the MAD short. Disney's The Kid.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy in The Kid. Disney's The Kid 2.jpg|Edd in The Kid. Creation Process Interviews Category:TV Category:The Real World Category:Media